In order to ensure that studies are well designed, well reported, and therefore better able to generate reproducible results, we must train researchers adequately in these areas. We propose to develop a series of webisodes targeted at graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and beginning investigators that will address critical features of experimental design and analysis/reporting. We will capitalize on our experience explaining (1) how research works, (2) what makes good research, (3) how to understand results, and (4) what they mean to the healthcare system and the practice of medicine. Currently, our project team has a very successful blog (The Incidental Economist) in which we explain how research and evidence inform both the practice of health care and health policy. It has developed enough of a following that we now contribute to blogs at Academy Health and JAMA and we write weekly for the New York Times. We also have a popular YouTube Channel (i.e., Healthcare Triage) where we explain how research and policy works, and discuss what studies mean for a lay audience. For this proposal, we will create two innovative and unique Learning Modules using our existing writing and production infrastructure. The Experimental Design Learning Module will focus on the intricacies of designing research that is robust, with a specific eye towards making it reproducible. This module will be comprised of four distinct learning units: 1) Replication, 2) Pitfalls with Experimental Design, 3) Measurement, and 4) Randomization. The Analysis/Reporting Learning Module will cover the various factors that are critical to writing about research with enough clarity that those reading about it can reproduce the experiment with fidelity. This Learning Module will be comprised of four distinct learning units: 1) Pitfalls ith Analysis, 2) Scientific Writing, 3) How to Write a Scientific Paper, and 4) Paper Submission. Each learning unit will have one or more sub-topics that will be the subject of an individual webisodes. These webisodes will be short units of training, of sufficient depth and coverage to empower learners with real-world, practical knowledge and skills to modify their conduct and reporting of research. And perhaps more importantly, these webisodes will be entertaining, engaging, and readily accessible. The webisodes will be marketed and distributed using `traditional' methods (i.e., brochures, flyers, CME credit) as well as `new media' (YouTube, Twitter, blogs). Because the content will be free of charge, and accessible over any Internet connection, the potential audience is at least national, if not international. Our goal is to provie learners with a new educational option for gaining the knowledge they will need regarding factors affecting reproducibility in experimental design, data analysis, and reporting, in a user-friendly, accessible format. Our approach also allows learners then to return to specific webisodes when they need reminders on certain topics, or answers to specific questions. It is our hope that our two modules will supplement their learning and provide them new opportunities to make their research writing clearer, and the research it describes more reproducible.